Organic electroluminescent elements are attracting attention as next-generation light sources for illumination and are actively being developed for commercialization, because those can perform surface emission and are ultra-thin, for example. Especially, research and development of a technique for high color rendering property, which is considered as one of problems in inorganic LED illumination, are actively being promoted, and various methods for the high color rendering property are proposed through various device design technical developments (e.g., see Patent literatures 1 and 2).
However, an organic electroluminescent element of changing the color rendering property by an irradiation angle to a light emission surface is not conventionally proposed. If such an organic electroluminescent element with high color rendering property in a certain direction is provided, it may be possible to properly use different organic electroluminescent elements, depending on the purpose of use or the like, and provide the most suitable lighting devices.